X-Queens ep 2
by GayTheQueen96
Summary: Sam & Nova escape to the city but ended up in a sticky situation.Will the girls make it alive? Find out in X-Queens.


This Story takes place in the Marvel earth- 623. This Story focuses on four characters name Sam Princess Merchant(Princess Aqua), Rhea Nova Summers(Nova), Jennifer Garcia(Bonita) and Destiny Bastion (Slice). Since Charles's death the school is now run by married couple Emma and Scott Summers.

The four girls continue to put they suit on, getting ready to be inside the danger room.

Des: are you girls ready?  
Nova: No the question here is are you ready being that you the only one who lack power.  
Des: There a lot you don't know about me sweetheart.  
Nova: Prove it!

*Sam gets in the middle of them*

Sam: listen what we are not going to do is fight each other. This is a opportunity to show what we can do as X-men.  
Jen: She right you know I can't wait too be a X-men.  
Nova: X-men? Who cares it's all about the power.  
Sam: What's your problem?  
Nova: my problem we are held back as mutations. We are worth way more of just protecting humans who don't even respect us, let along treat us as equal.  
Des: Hey my mom is trying to help people like us.  
Nova : Aww how cute a hand out from the mayor. Girl get over yourself she only helping now because….  
Sam: enough. I had just about enough of you. If you don't want to be apart of this mission be my guess but stop wasting our time. Come on girls let's get ready.

*The girls left nova by herself*

Nova: Find I don't care.

*The three girls walk inside the danger room ready and prepare*

Professor Summers: Ladies are you ready?  
Sam: Yes!  
Des: Yes!

*Jennifer walked back looking up to the window seeing the rest of the academy watching them.

Sam: What's wrong?  
Jen: i'm like totally scared I never use my powers in front of people before.  
Des: Don't worry, Sam and I got your back.  
Nova: And me.

*The girls turned around seeing nova suited up.

Sam: back with more insults  
Nova: Well I couldn't let someone like you steal my shine.  
Professor Summers: If you ladies are ready we would like to get started.

*The four girls all stand next to each other in a stance. Professor Scott Turned to Emma who pulled the switch. A bright light flicked in the whole danger room taking the ladies to a new place. The danger room has now turned into a prehistoric battle ground, with dinosaurs.*

Des: Girls we not in Kansas anymore.  
Professor Summers:: Ladies you have 20 minutes to get to point A to point B or Defeating this Dinosaur.  
Sam: Great I don't like our odds here.  
Nova: well since the distance to long we have no choice to fight.  
Des: hate to admit this but she right we have no choice but to fight.

*A huge dinosaur came running this way.*

Sam: Girls move!

*The four girls moves out of the way of the large dinosaur tail, leaving a huge dent on the ground.

Nova: Well dang, what she got that level up to 110?  
Jen: Nova look out!  
*Nova turned around to see the dinosaur heading her way. Just then Sam Protect nova by covering her hand blasting streaming hot boiling water. The dinosaur is blind for the moment in time.*

Sam: Are you okay?  
Nova: Stay out of my way I don't need your help.  
Sam: You're welcome

*Nova flew in the air and blast her Nova blast out of her hands, attacking the blind dinosaur. The blind dinosaur sense her attacked and moved out the way. Destiny jumps on Sam back and charging at to the dinosaur with her two machetes, slicing the dinosaur neck.*

Sam: He wounded let's end this girls.  
Jen: I had just the spell for him, girls if you can get him center.  
Des: You got it.  
Sam: understood.

*Des backflips up on the dinosaur back while Sam blast water on the ground making it slippery. Des Stab the dinosaur back making him fall to the ground sliding to Sam. Nova lifts her hands up and blasted her color beam at the dinosaur holding him steal with burning pain.*

Nova: Any minute now.  
Sam: Hurry clock ticking.

*Nervously casting her spell, she chanted*

Jen:Te desterré al regreso de la nada!

*A orb of pink and black aura came out Jennifer and went straight out of the dinosaur making him evaporates in thin air. The girls was shock. The time has just buzz.*

Professor SUmmer: Congratulations ladies you have just past your first Danger Room mission.

*The room goes back to normal leaving the girls still shock.*

Des: remind me not to get on your bad side.  
Sam: That was amazing Jen.  
Jen: Thanks I  
Nova : you mean to tell me you could had just blast him all the way with a spell. What took so long.  
Jen: Look I'm sorry.  
Des: Girl shut up we just won why you gotta be so rude.  
Nova: Make me shut up.  
Sam: Girls we just pass our first danger room mission can we please for one moment stop arguing.

*The two girls stood silent for one second.*

Both girls: No

*The two girls started fighting again, meanwhile back to the control panel the rest of the professor are watching them.*

Professor Frost: Well then that was rather interesting.  
Professor Summer: These girls won't make the cut if they don't stop arguing.  
Professor Pride: The irony in this.  
Professor SUmmer: How so?  
Professor Drake: Well you and Wolverine wasn't a walk in the park.  
Professor Kurt: Not to mention the constant back and fought.  
Professor Pride: Or taking the leadership roll.  
Professor Drake: The love affair between  
Professor Summers: I get it, but we always got the job done.  
Professor Frost: Give it time these four ladies will be the next great audition to the X-men.  
Professor Bishop: I hope you right its only a matter time.

*Professor Summers looks at bishop with a content understanding. Later that day The girls go back in their the room. In Destiny and Jennifer room you see the two girls bomding.*

Des: So you really cast all your spells in Spanish.  
Jen: Yea see watch this. :Sparks

*She spark her fingers up*

Des: Wow you're pretty powerful.

*In the next Room Sam and Nova are giving each other the cold shoulder. Sam sits on her laptop doing homework while Nova looks in her clothes to go out tonight."

Sam: Um where are you going?  
Nova: To none of your business but if you must know I'm going to a party.  
Sam: On a school night.  
Nova: Yea and what you gonna snitch?  
Sam: No I'm coming with you.  
Nova: What? Why? what happen to you saying it a school night.  
Sam: I mean it is but who said a girl cant have some fun.  
Nova: You not such a goodie goodie after all.  
Sam: Shut up and let go.  
Nova: You don't want to call your little girlfriends.  
Sam: We bonding or what?  
Nova: Whatever but don't call me sister.  
Sam: Fine by me, How we getting there?

*Nova Grab the keys off her dresser*

Sam: I am not even going to ask where you got that from.

*30 minutes later Nova and Sam are driving in to the city.*

Sam: So where we going?  
Nova: A party where all the mutants go and party.  
Sam: This should be fun.  
Nova: Do I sense fear?  
Sam: Shut up and Keep your eyes on the road.

*Back at the X- Mansion*

Professor Summers: Emma have you seen my keys?  
Professor Frost: Did you leave it in the car again?  
Professor Summers: I'll check the garage.

*Professor Nova walks to the garage. Once he there he see the garage is open and his car is missing.*

Professor Summers: Nova!

*Back in the car Nova and Sam reach they destination. They walked in a sketchy alleyway. Two tall huge bull looking mutants was securing the door*

Bull number 1: She good?  
Nova: Yea she with me sadly.  
Sam: Don't get slapped.  
Bull number 2: I like her, okay you two get inside quick.

*Once the girls walked inside it was a massive mutant party. Flying dragon and fairly in the airs, A guy with a moon shape head lifting up two hot elf twins and A girl diamonds out of her back. Sam and Nova walk to the bar. A guy with two head and a red tail was making drinks.*

Rudy: Names Rudy can I start you guys with some drinks.  
Nova: Two milkshake and a put a little something extra in my drink. (*She winked)  
Sam: Guess I'll drive us back.  
Nova: Look you need to live a little.  
Sam: Don't tell me how to live.

*Just then a funky beat came on and the dance floor opened up.*

Sam: This my song!

*Sam walks to the dance floor and start dancing. All the boys watch and started dancing with her. Sam flips her hair and smiled at Nova.*

Nova: I was wrong about her.  
Ruby: She hot.

*Nova punch Ruby in the face, making him fall to the ground. Just then Sam steals the show by jumping in the air doing a split. All the boys Jumped in the air with excitement. Sam got up and walk to the bar to talk to Nova.*

Nova: A little extra don't you think?  
Sam: What happen to live a little?  
Nova: I said live a little not perform for the club.

*A tall dark and handsome guy came to the bar.*

Guy: Nice dancing out there, I take it you your mutant power is flexibility.  
Sam: Funny. No my powers are waters.  
Guy: Well then, I say you have a better power than mine.  
Sam: Really what's your?  
Guy: The power to make you fall in love with me.

*Sam smiled and looked into his eyes. Nova took the last sip of her drink and slammed it on the counter.*

Nova: You guys are gonna make me puke.  
Guy: Friends of your?  
Sam & Nova: Hell no!  
Eric: Well I'm Eric, Eric Whiteman  
Sam: Sam, Sam Smith.  
Eric: So what two nice girls like yourselves doing here?  
Nova: I'm not nice and why do you care?  
Sam: We just needed to get out and relax.  
Eric: Oh where from?  
Sam: Oh from the Charles Xavier School for the g…

*Nova Grab her arm, Just then a guy with horns turned around in shock.*

Horns: What did she say.  
Nova: Nothing we was just leaving.

*Just then a whole crowd of mutant circled around Sam & Nova.*

Nova: Whelp there only one way out of this?  
Sam: Yeah what's that?  
Nova: Fight!

*Nova smash a glass bottle on the guy with the horns. Sam lifted up her leg and grabbed another guy by the neck and pulled a hurricanrana. Another guy with wings grabbed Nova from the back and tackled her down, Nova flipped over blasting her energy beam hitting the guy. Sam dodge a right hook and arm locked the guy, Sam then kicked another guy while still keeping the same guy arm locked. Nova picked up the horn guy and threw him out the window.*

Nova: Sam lets go now!

*Sam looked at Eric and wanted to say goodbye.*

Nova: Sam now!

*Sam ran and jumped out the window and ran with nova until they got away from the joint.*

Sam: what the hell was that?  
Nova: Why did you open your mouth?  
Sam: What did I say was wrong?  
Nova: Everything!  
Sam: What is your problem with me?  
Nova: My problem is I should of never took you out with me.  
Sam: Girl bye. I didn't do anything wrong and said we live back at the mansion.  
Nova: They hate the X-Men or anything they stand for.  
Sam: So why did you take us there?  
Nova: Because I fell… Never mind where the car?  
Sam: I don't know you parked it.

*Just then the girls looked up and saw Professor Summers standing by the car with his arm cross.*

To Be Continue


End file.
